User talk:A Living Person
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Causality Manipulation page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Kuopiofi (talk) 22:05, December 28, 2013 (UTC) I must say that's brillant. You'll no doubt be a major contributor in the days to come. Welcome aboard ! :) DYBAD (talk) 07:26, February 17, 2014 (UTC) You're welcome :) So many possibilities in a cool and tangible form. I'm personally a fan of supernatural materials (especially in mineral form), notably the famous Tiberium crystal from the Command & Conquer series (not technically super''natural, but close enough anyway). Aside from their raw potential, the refined possibilities (genetic enhancements, artefacts creation, new types of magic and derived technologies) are really fascinating. On this note, we should probably add a new type/version of minerals in the form of crystallized energy. I'm notably thinking about volatile substances like the Warp energy from Warhammer 40.000 and the T-Energy from Sacred 2, which would be awesome in a more stable and controlable form, considering they can basically warp reality. DYBAD (talk) 21:31, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Cyber Enhancement seems to overlap with Artificially Enhanced Physiology, and Image Subjection is indeed hard to differenciate from Subjective Reality and Perspective Manipulation. On the other hand, I find the concept of Interactable Fantasy World very appealing. I thought about something like that not long ago : a personal world that isn't real but not entirely a fantasy either, holding the possibily for some part of it to emerge into existence (like imaginary friends joining you into a real adventure). Sounds like a combination of Self Perception and Summoning. On a different note, you should be more protective of your ideas for powers, good ones tend to be 'hijacked' before the 'owner' is ready to create the page. Happened a few times already, so better be careful. DYBAD (talk) 00:57, February 19, 2014 (UTC) New Power An old idea that finally came to fruition, very practical for adventurers. DYBAD (talk) 09:41, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Optimizing Image Subjection should come first, so that we can delete Reality Pushing and move on. As for your next power, you should ensure beforehand that its place isn't already taken by an existing power (too much complications as you saw, and not everyone is willing to give up a page of their own). DYBAD (talk) 00:59, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Coolest Power Vote for your favorite coolest power (most thrilling application among everything powers can do). DYBAD (talk) 03:05, February 28, 2014 (UTC) New Power Another simple idea, but quite cool in its own way ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 23:07, March 2, 2014 (UTC) As I said the last time you ask, the best move would be to first optimize the pages you've already created. They are too loaded and pretty messy right, preventing them form being truly attractivel (even gold needs refining after all). And the tricks you'll learn in the process will make your next pages all the better without requiring any any effort (natural optimization born from experience). DYBAD (talk) 04:26, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Possibility Control would be a carbon copy of Meta Probability, which is precisely based on this "everything is in the spectrum of possibilities" idea. Conceptual Music seems fascinating, altering reality through a combination of art and emotion (music is the language of the soul after all), kind of the musical equivalent of Enchanted Artistry with a dose of Pathifery. As for the Fibonacci numer, I can't tell. DYBAD (talk) 06:04, March 8, 2014 (UTC) After thinking it through I'll probably keep it, RP is a much simpler and probably much less powerful version, Image Subjection looking closer to Subkective Reality at this point (also much simpler). DYBAD (talk) 09:17, March 9, 2014 (UTC) New Power A good combination of power, style and versatility. DYBAD (talk) 13:52, March 9, 2014 (UTC) New Power A cool way to show people who's the boss ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 04:49, March 10, 2014 (UTC) New Power Powerful, balanced and real convenient, for maximal fun ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 06:30, March 11, 2014 (UTC) My Ideas It's no problem! thank you for your opinions, and thanks for the Outcome Manipulation part. I had a gut feeling that there was already a power covering it, but what you said is pretty much right. Again, thanks for that :) And you're welcome for the edit Gabriel456 (talk) 02:18, March 13, 2014 (UTC) Hive Mind already exists. Zero Probability wouldn't work against Meta Probability, since it is clearly a sub-power. Meta Variable lacks actual meaning. Upside Down Inducement even more so. My advice would be to calm down, stop trying to force creativity (that's not how it works), and take some time to read though this wiki (to gather ideas and avoid copycat powers). Then ask yourself : what is it that you desire ? Powers are born from desires, to make goods ones you must first of all find out what ''you really want. Then ask yourself : what kind of power could grant you this wish, better than any other ? That's were inspiration starts. Then you just have to follow this lead, and gather materials on the way. Once you've gathered enough, all that's left is to patch these ideas and materials together based on your central idea. At this point, creating the page itself is a piece of cake, and its success almost guarantied. DYBAD (talk) 05:50, March 13, 2014 (UTC)